Security for trailers, ISO containers, domestic containers, cargo carrying containers and the like has been quite poor, usually consisting of a padlock and/or seal having an exposed link which can be cut by bolt cutters or equivalent tools. Thus, semi-trailers, containers and trucks left unattended for any length of time, as over night in truck terminals, intermodal terminals and freight yards, on shipping docks and piggy-back railroad cars, or at industrial or commercial loading areas (and during transit), are vulnerable to thievery and pilferage.
The problem of vulnerability of externally located closure means may be minimized, through the employment of a retrofitable or factory installed security system adapted to be located within a container, where it is not clearly visible and accessible to a would be thief or opportunist.
There is an ever demanding requirement for improved security systems for cargo loading doors and enclosures for the worldwide transportation industry.